Warriors: Learning Thanksgiving
by Spotty1006
Summary: Spottedpaw teaches ThunderClan about Thanksgiving.
1. Freeze!

**I'm going to do something similar to this for Christmas. So keep your eyes peeled.**

**In the first chapter, Spottedpaw teaches ThunderClan about Thanksgiving, which then brings the subject to a Gathering. The second chapter just has Sonic characters celebrating Thanksgiving. And the third chapter....is a secret.

* * *

**Spottedpaw grinned as she padded into the ThunderClan camp.

"Freeze!" Bumblepaw hissed. "No trespassors allowed!"

"Bumblepaw!" Millie scolded her apprentice. "Spottedpaw is always a welcome guest!"

"We have welcome guests?" Briarpaw asked as she padded up to her mother.

"Of course," Jayfeather hissed from nearby. "They're called medicine cats."

Millie ignored the ThunderClan medicine cat. Jayfeather had been much more angry than usual ever since Leafpool resigned as a medicine cat and Hollyleaf had collapsed in the tunnels. "Why are you here, Spottedpaw?"

"I'm just here to teach ThunderClan something."

* * *

"Everyone gather beneath the Highrock!" Firestar yowled, not bothering to use the formal way. After all, why do that when there were currently no kits in the Clan?

"What is it now?" Cloudtail hissed. "Another announcement that we have no kits in the Clan?"

"No," Firestar growled at his nephew.

"Good," Cloudtail muttered.

"Anyway, Spottedpaw says that there's something she wants to teach us," Firestar told the Clan.

"We already know how to use knives," Spiderleg muttered. As a matter of fact, it was really Cinderpaw who gave ThunderClan knives, and it was Cinderpaw who taught them that if a knife hurtled at an enemy, with some great accuracy the results could be pretty good. Spiderleg had even tested this against Blackstar.

"This is different," Spottedpaw promised. "We're going to have a celebration!"

"What in the name of StarClan is there to celebrate?" Dustpelt growled. "The lake is dry, and our apprentices are making up stories."

"There really ARE big brown animals blocking the streams!" Dovepaw retorted, but every cat ignored her.

"Well, first of all, you're still alive," Spottedpaw gave Dustpelt a stern look.

"Are you calling my mate old?" Ferncloud asked with an angry look on her face.

"Let me start the list over," Spottedpaw mewed hastily. "ThunderClan still exists, the Clan is thriving....sort of. You still have a medicine cat. Brambleclaw hasn't killed you all yet-"

"I take offense to that," Brambleclaw told her. "I'm not automatically evil because my father was."

"-AND THERE'S ENOUGH PREY TO SUPPORT THUNDERCLAN," Spottedpaw finished in a loud voice

"She has a point," Whitewing concluded. "But still, why celebrate?"

"Everyone needs to take a day off once in awhile and be thankful for what they have," Spottedpaw explained. "On a certain day every twelve moons, a certain species of animal spends the day with their family, in this case their Clan, and is thankful for what they have. They also have a big feast."

"That would be nice to do," Ivypaw agreed. Unfortunately, she used a very overused word in the English language. Spottedpaw13 don't like her even more now.

"I think ThunderClan needs to do this," Spottedpaw mewed.

"I am in the aggrement of the partaking of sandwhiches," Fawful agreed. Spottedpaw then chased the Mario character 100 miles away before continuing the discussion.

"This is a great idea," Firestar also agreed. "As Clan leader, I declare that we should do this."

"I'm beginning how the Clans have lasted this long, since they're pretty much monarchy," Spottedpaw mumbled.

"What was that?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Umm.....nothing," Spottedpaw mewed innocently.

* * *

Let's be Thankful!

"I am thankful that I am still alive," Dustpelt mewed.

"I am thankful that I have such a big family," Firestar sniffed.

"I am thankful that I still have my brother around," Jayfeather grinned and gave his brother a playful shove.

"I'm GOING to be thankful when Jayfeather gets off of me," Lionblaze muttered darkly.

"I am thankful that Ferncloud has had as many litters of kits that she has and is still alive," Spottedpaw added.

The cats of ThunderClan glared at the yellow she-cat.

"I'm just saying!" Spottepdaw protested. "I'm trying to be realistic!"

"I am thankful for..." Lionblaze trailed off as he realized his statement wouldn't work too well in front of his clanmates. "Prophecies! I'm thankful for prophecies."

_Great,_ Firestar thought. _Stupid prophecy! I hoped Hollyleaf's death would get rid of it, but apparently not!_

"What was that, Firestar?" Spottedpaw asked sweetly.

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Firestar growled at her.

"I'm thankful that I have a mentor who understands me," Dovepaw smiled.

"I'm thankful that I already know where Spottedpaw got this from, so I don't feel awkward doing this," Millie added.

"Where did she get it from?" Graystripe inquired.

"Twolegs," Millie stated.

The cats of ThunderClan glared at Spottedpaw again.

"With the current situation, I would be thankful for this!" Spottedpaw told them. "Everyone needs to take time off every so often and be thankful."

"Great StarClan..." Dustpelt muttered. "I never knew Twolegs actually ever had any sense!"

"You're right!" Mousewhisker agreed. "We can be thankful for Twolegs! They have given us a reason to celebrate.

Spottedpaw couldn't believe her ears.

"It's time to eat!" Firestar announced, and ThunderClan ate random pieces of prey.

What a great Thanksgiving.

* * *

**I lied. Ok, I mean I changed my mind. I'm not making this a Sonic-Warriors crossover. This is just Warriors only, and it will have only two chapters. The second chapter is the surprise, but it'll have to wait until after Thanksgiving.**

**My Christmas idea remains the same.**

**I didn't say at first that it was an idea from the Twolegs (Humans) because it would have instantly been rejected. But I felt like making ThunderClan be thankful for their enemies too, so I decided that Millie probably already knew about this anyway.**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. Furzepaw and the Gathering

**Gr, I forgot the Gathering last night. I was so focused on the ThunderClan camp that I completely forgot this was going to the Gathering. Again, Happy Thanksgiving! (Today is the birthday of the pencil sharpener, as well as color photos.)

* * *

**After ThunderClan got done with their feast, Firestar suddenly realized that tonight was the night of the Gathering.

"Quick!" Firestar gasped. "Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Mousefur, Thornclaw, and Briarpaw! It's time to go to the Gathering."

The cats Firestar chose quickly stood up and ran to the Island.

"Why are you still here?" Bumblepaw asked Spottedpaw.

"I honestly don't know," Spottedpaw admitted, and the yellow she-cat left.

* * *

"Let the Gathering begin!" Onestar announced, and the cats below the four Clan leaders stopped talking. "Firestar, would you like to go first?"

Of course, this was a sign that something weird was going to happen, because that always happens when Firestar starts the Gathering.

"ThunderClan wants to teach you about Thanksgiving!" Firestar announced.

"What?" Leopardstar asked. "ThankWHATing?"

"Thanks_giving_," Firestar repeated. "It's where you give thanks for what you have. Then you get to have a feast!"

"Who in the name of StarClan celebrates that?" Hawkfrost asked, though this clearly took place after his death, so one might wonder what he was doing at a Gathering instead of off in the Dark Forest arguing with his father or manipulating young apprentices.

"ThunderClan does!" Briarpaw grinned.

"You know you're not allowed to speak here, right?" Jayfeather whispered. Briarpaw gave him a shocked look but said nothing.

Blackstar scowled. "Why would you participate in such a mouse-brained idea?"

"And why wouldn't you participate in such a brilliant idea?" Onestar added, sounding just like that one announcer from Spongebob Squarepants in the episode 'Patty Hype'.

"We should try it!" Russetfur mewed eagerly. Blackstar glared at her, but she just ignored him.

"This is going to be weird," Jayfeather muttered.

"Are you talking to me?" Kestralflight (the WindClan medicine cat) and Willowshine (the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice) both asked at the same time.

"I'm talking to myself. I _would_ be talking to Leafpool, but _no_, she has to be a warrior now!" Jayfeather growled. Leafpool growled at Jayfeather, but Jayfeather just ignored her.

Angry cats are very good at ignoring others.

* * *

Firestar gathered all of the Clans cats (except for Blackstar, who stayed on his tree branch with an outraged expression) and had them say what they gave thanks for.

"I'm thankful that Barkface is dead!" Hawkfrost declared.

"I do say, aren't you dead?" Minnowtail asked him.

Hawkfrost gave her the evil eye and disappeared.

"I'm glad...that Graystripe isn't here," Leopardstar muttered. "He still owes me for killing Whiteclaw.

"It was an accident!" Firestar sighed.

"I'm thankful that Firestar and I can still be friends!" Onestar grinned.

"I'm thankful that I'm not thankful because of Firestar," Crowfrost hissed.

"I'm thankful that my mentor is Tawnypelt!" Starlingpaw of ShadowClan announced. "She's such a great mentor."

"I'm thankful that Starlingpaw is my first apprentice," Tawnypelt added. "He's a great learner."

"I'm thankful that we're still alive," Mousefur mumbled darkly.

Sunstrike sighed dreamily. "I'm thankful for my unique name. It makes me feel special!"

"I'm thankful that my name is unique too," Furzepaw added. "Everyone makes fun of me, but they still know who I am!"

Heathertail stifled a chuckle at her apprentice's strange name.

"I'm thankful that at least two of my siblings are alive," Beetlewhisker mewed.

"I'm thankful that this extremely large circle of cats is thankful!" Firestar finished in a highly enthusiastic voice. "Feast time!"

A random cat threw a huge pile of freshkill into the center of the circle. Each cat grabbed a piece of freshkill and sat down to eat.

"But I didn't get to say mine yet," Troutpaw whimpered.

* * *

**I honest to goodness did not make a single Clan cat name up. Heathertail's apprentice really is Furzepaw. Also, for the record, Gorsetail did get changed back to a male. And Pricklekit did die or something, because he's not anywhere.**

**Chapter 3 will be up after Thanksgiving!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
